


Minimum Respect

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (comicsverse), X-Men - All Media Tyles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A figure pays it's respect to Scott Summers grave. (AN: This is when Scott merged with Apocalypse and everyone thought he was dead.)  <i> story was created on  08-28-01 </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Minimum Respect

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head as I was going to sleep. I hope you enjoy it as much as I wrote it. Oh and this occurs when everyone thinks Scott is dead. You know, Apocalypse and all that. And this is my first time writing Madelyne.

' ' indicates thoughts

A cloaked figure stood on the hill, it looked at the graveyard.

It pushed the rusty gate open, squeaking as it closed it.

It walked along a row of grave stones, and it finally rested it's green eyes on the one marked, "Scott Summers".

'Damn you to hell Summers. *laugh* Oh I forgot, you're already there. Playing host to his mighty whorshipfullness, the big wind bag of the strong, Apocalypse.'

'You know, I always knew I was going to outlive you, and when you died, I would dance on your grave. I'm not going to do that, for now.'

'Oh, don't get me wrong. I still hate your guts. I actually came here to give my respect. That boy ment a lot to me, he gave me life Summers. Then he turns on me, just like the rest of you bloody egomanic X-Men. But he saved me. So I have to like him a little.'

'I respect you because you gave yourself up for that boy. And while I'm actually happy that Jean is miserable. I always wanted to be the one to kill you. But I doubt even you are truly dead. Us Summer's have a way of coming back from the dead. Although, you will never get me to admit this, you self-sacrificing-ness was one of the qualities that I loved about you. But you are dead, at least for a little while.'

The figure paused as the wind came and blew off her hood. It was Madelyne Pryors.

'Don't get your imaginative dead corpse in a twist, this phase of actually feeling is just that, a phase. I will be there to dance on your grave, but when you are only truly dead. Until then my ex-husband, fight with that stubborness that I know you have.'

'For when you come back to life again, I will be there to kill you. And I will dance on your grave while the roses wilt, and the earth mourns for your death.'

Madelyne laid a blacked rose on Scott's grave and prepared to teleport, when a gruff voice interupted her train of thought.

"Done paying your respects Maddie?" a shadow asked from behind a tree.

"Ah, Logan! How wonderful it is to hear you gravely voice. But do forgive me, I must rush." Madelyne sneered.

Logan came up to her in purposful strides, "I know you miss him Maddie. I do too, in some strange way."

"Why Logan, I do believe you have me confused with that bubble headed twit of a red head that is his wife." Madelyne said as her lips curled up in disgust.

"I'm sure you already alerted the other's of my prescence. So I'll be off. Ta-ta!" Madelyne said with a quick cold smile and a twinkling of her fingers, she was gone.

'Maddie, darlin', I know we hurt you bad. But I also know, that somewhere, deep down inside, you still respect the man.' Logan thought with a puff of his cigar, and he made his way out of the graveyard.

The sun started to come up slowly, the blacken rose that was left, started to unfurl, a stem that was brown, became green. And the petals became as red as Madelyne's hair.

And a ghostly figure looked out and smiled a little.


End file.
